The present invention relates to a broom cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a broom cover for a broom having a broomstick with a bundle of fibers affixed to one end thereof.
Broom covers are disclosed in the Certificate of Registration of Industrial Model No. 733, Issue No. 78,194 of the Republic of Colombia of Aug. 9, 1962 and in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 399,308, issued Mar. 12, 1889 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,796, issued Apr. 8, 1919 to Showalter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,457, issued May 17, 1921 to Holland et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,971, issued June 11, 1946 to Hofmann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,001, issued Apr. 6, 1954 to Abrams et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,738, issued Oct. 15, 1963 to Bohne and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,234, issued June 4, 1968 to Collings.
When a broom is used indoors it tends to strike furniture, walls, doors or other objects and may mar or damage such objects.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a broom cover for covering the upper part of the bundle of fibers of a broom to prevent it from damaging furniture or other objects which it strikes when used to sweep indoors.
An object of the invention is to provide a broom cover of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and of durable nature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a broom cover which is attractive in appearance and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cover part of the bundle of fibers of a broom to protect objects struck by the broom from damage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a broom cover which is installable on, and removable from, brooms of different sizes with facility, convenience and rapidity.